1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more specifically, to an image forming apparatus that stores firmware designed to realize various kinds of functions, and a method of updating the version of the firmware of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many companies have built an environment that is connectable to the Internet. Further, in many cases, they have built local area networks within their companies. Image forming apparatus, for example, multi-function peripherals (MFP) are used under such network environment, and therefore the apparatus with not only a copying function but also a network connection function are becoming more popular.
The control portion of the MFP realizes various kinds of MFP by executing a program stored in firmware (F/W). The F/W is updated day by day at its sales agency or the like. Thus, when an F/W version is updated at the agency, it is necessary to update the F/W of the MFP that have been already sold to a customer. For updating, a service person visits the customer's place where the sold MFP are installed and carry out the following procedure. The procedure includes, for example, the process of replacing the ROM that stores the F/W, the process of connecting a personal computer (PC) to the MFP and downloading the update F/W data from the PC to the MFP, and the process of using exclusive software stored in a terminal device and thus updating the data via a network.
Here, it is very laborious for a service person to actually visit a place where the MFP are installed to update the version of F/W when there are a great number of MFP to be updated.
On the other hand, when the version of the F/W is updated via the Internet, which uses an e-mail, there is a possibility in security that the data of the F/W file is altered by a third person or is not accurately transmitted. With such altered or incomplete F/W data, the updating of the version will not be successfully carried out. Further, if the F/W file is dishonestly obtained, the updating of the version can be conducted illegally by anybody.
Under the circumstances, there are needs for an image forming apparatus capable of updating the version of the firmware without requiring a service person to visit a site where the apparatus is installed, securing its reliability and preventing the illegal updating of the version.